Trash
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: Third installment to Emotions. It's Camp Rock's annual Talent Night. Mitchie has written the perfect song for her and Caitlyn to perform and no one will stop her from showing her stuff. Song is not my property, all Demi Lovato's.


Mitchie walked along the sunlit trail quietly and calmly. She checked her watch, it was 2:45, she needed to go and get changed for Camp Rock's annual Talent Night. The concept was for whoever was brave enough to rock out in front of the entire camp with one week to prepare. In this case the week prior to this exciting event was possibly the most dramatic week of Mitchie's summer so far. Still nothing in comparison to her last summer at Camp Rock, but dramatic nonetheless .

She reached the clearing and began to make her way towards her cabin. She was 10 feet away from the door when her phone began vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID, Caitlyn, her bestest friend at camp, no her bestest friend period.

"Heya," Mitchie smiled putting the phone up to her ear.

"Heya? Mitchie, get your butt down here!" Caitlyn yelled in a distressed tone.

"Down where?" Mitchie asked, a confused frown tidal waved over her face.

"The lodge, we need your help with the decorations, remember, you volunteered to help the committee?" Caitlyn explained.

Mitchie's eyes widened, "I am so sorry Caity, I totally spaced. I'm on my way right now." Mitchie began to jog towards the camp center where the lodge was located.

"Thanks Mitch, I'll see ya soon."

"Okay, bye!"

Mitchie stuffed her phone back into her pocket and began running full speed past the rowdy cabins and lurking campers. She finally reached the lodge where the Deco Committee was hard at work, preparing for the show.

"Hey Mitch, come help me put up this banner," Caitlyn's voice rang from a nearby ladder. Mitchie grabbed a stepstool from the tools table and climbed up to help.

"You're putting me straight to work aren't you?"

"No doubt girl, so what took you so long?"

"Well, I went into the woods and I was just walking, you know, clearing my head before the show. Then, when I was heading back to my cabin, you called and I ran over here as fast as I could."

"Wow, so, what are you going to wear?"

"Oh, nothing special, I was thinking my black turquoise sequined off the shoulder tunic and a pair of jeans. Simple and comfortable."

"Well I'm going to look awesome."

"What are you wearing?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not? That is so not fair, I told you what I'm wearing."

"No, I really can't tell you because I don't know yet. I just know that it'll be awesome," Caitlyn laughed stepping down the ladder. She examined the banner from the floor before giving Mitchie the thumbs up. Mitchie exhaled gratefully, now she could get back to the cabin so she could get ready. She was stepping down but unknowingly miscalculated where one of the steps were and slipped and fell backwards. She screamed looking for something to grab onto. Nothing, just when she thought she was a goner, someone swooped in a caught her in the nick of time. She first looked over to Caitlyn, who was looking at anything and anyone but her. This couldn't be good. Please don't tell me it's him, Mitchie thought skeptically. She looked up and there _he _was, Shane Gray, pop star and her recent ex-boyfriend.

"Um, thanks," Mitchie grumbled looking down at her hands. He chose now to be her knight in shining armor.

"You're welcome," he smiled softly. This was awkward… for Mitchie at least.

"You can put me down now," she said coldly. Ohh, burn! But where'd did it come from. Okay, it was obviously from the damsel in distress in his arms, but it wasn't polite. Of course they have history and all, but couldn't she be the least bit grateful? Nope, she decided, he was going to pay for what he put her through. Gosh, Mitchie and her emotions.

Shane nodded oddly before letting her down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tess, the girl who caused all of their problems. If it wasn't for her, she and Shane would probably still be together. Oh how Mitchie hated that chick.

"Well, thank you Shane, I'm gonna go now." Mitchie rushed away to Caitlyn.

"No need to say a thing, go and get ready for the show, we'll take it from here." Mitchie mouthed a quick thank you before rushing out of the lodge. She sped off to the cabin as if someone with a gun was chasing behind her.

Once inside she slammed the door behind her and ran over to her bunk. She snatched her suitcase from underneath it and threw the top open. She grabbed her shirt and light wash jeans, along with a pair of slim black old navy flip flops. She stuffed her suitcase back under before heading into the bathroom. She had never noticed it, but they had extremely clean and awesome bathrooms. Bug and mold free, more than one toilet, that was something awesome. Wait a second, this was not a time to day dream about the shower stalls. Mitchie jumped into the shower and quickly washed away any traces of dirt and or odor and Shane Gray from her body. She did a quick rinse through her hair with her strawberry kiwi shampoo and got out.

The brunette pulled her hair into a high ponytail before getting dressed. She went back into the bathroom, this time to the mirrors, and blow dried her hair. She applied a clear shiny gloss before grabbing her guitar and then walked out.

She walked into the lodge about 10 minutes later and gasped at the sight. It looked great, the banner, streamers, the stage, the stage especially. She walked over to Caitlyn and Nate, such an adorable couple.

"Hey you guys, Caitlyn, this place looks great, and you were right, you do look awesome. But how'd you-"

"Get dressed without coming to the bunk?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I did come back to the bunk, but you were in the shower, so I grabbed my clothes and left."

"Oh, I'm following. Hey Nate!"

Nate looked up and smiled, "Hey Mitchie, well, you guys I'm gonna go and practice with the guys out back. Mitchie, I advise you to practice to, Tess is supposed to be really good this time around."

"Oh, please, trust me, I am not in this to win, I just want to get some things off of my chest. All in it for the fun. Besides, I got to write a song in a week, that really got my mind off of things."

"I agree with you. By the way, you guys look awesome. Have fun," he smiled kissing Caitlyn on the cheek making her blush.

"Aww, so sweet. Young love is so… young," Mitchie smirked.

"That was so corny," Caitlyn smiled.

"Look what we have here girls, Mitchie and Caitlyn. Is that what you're wearing? What a pity, I would have let you both borrow something of mine," Tess' evil and annoying voice rang from behind them.

"No thanks, I'd rather not look like a cross of Tina Turner and Cher," Mitchie shot back. Tess rolled her eyes before storming off behind the curtains.

"Come on, it's time for us to go," Caitlyn said softly. Mitchie wrapped her arms around herself and nodded, she was ready.

_**ooo**_

"Oh wow, that was hilarious!" Caitlyn exclaimed breathlessly.

"Did, you see the way she was dancing? She moves like a robot!" Mitchie cackled holding her stomach, she and Caitlyn doubled over laughing.

"I thought Nate said they were supposed to be good!" Caitlyn smiled.

"I really feel for Ella and Peggy," Mitchie sighed leaning back on a stack of boxes for support.

"Not only them, but for those who were forced into watching it!" Caitlyn exhaled heavily.

The curtains were pulled back and in Tess, Ella, and Peggy walked.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie, mainly Mitchie, I really hope you paid attention, maybe you learned something! Even if you did, you still won't win, I mean hello, did you not see my performance?" Tess cackled.

"Two things for you Tess, first off, in your performance I saw nothing special and I definitely didn't learn anything special, and second of all, I really truly and honestly wished that I and everyone else that is here didn't have to see such a major flop, whether you win or not, it was hilarious then and it is now," Mitchie replied trying to hold back her laughter.

Brown peeked in through the curtains and said, "Girls, no fighting and Mitchie and Caitlyn, you're on next."

Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded gathering what they needed when Jason, Nate, and Shane came in.

"Hey girls, Mitchie and Caitlyn group hug!" the two girls laughed walking over into Jason's open arms.

Tess coughed loudly hoping for some attention, "So, Shane, what did you guys think?"

"I… um, yeah."

"I though it was pretty, unique," Nate spoke up.

"Yeah, great attempt," Jason said supportively. Tess frowned but seconds later perked up and walked up to Shane and kissed him. Everyone in the room except Mitchie reacted.

"So, Caitlyn, you ready?" Mitchie asked quietly. Caitlyn nodded picking up Mitchie's guitar and walking up to the curtain.

"And now, Mitchie and Caitlyn with an original song entitled… Trash!" the audience cheered and clapped uproariously. Caitlyn walked out on the stage and Mitchie looked back at a now breathless Shane before following behind. Tess, Ella, and Peggy took their seats in smack dab in front of Mitchie. She saw Tess laugh as she whispered something to both Ella and Peggy who in return chuckled lightly.

Caitlyn began playing an upbeat rocker chic song and Mitchie stood at the mic.

_Don't try to cover up your, your new flame  
That's seething through your eyes.  
I can see it from 10 feet away and I know  
Just who is burning.  
With every kiss you deny  
So what makes you think, that I  
Still care or still want you anymore_

Mitchie started tapping her foot glaring at Tess adding power to the song giving it an angry and hurt vibe. Caitlyn began playing with more power also stepping up to her mic.

_So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly_

Caitlyn began adlibbing behind Mitchie and she looked over behind the curtain to see Shane with his eyes fixed on Mitchie. He looked rather uncomfortable, maybe he knew this song was aimed at him.

_You can call it pure torture  
Watching your every move with her  
Oh, just the thought of it,  
Knowing what goes on between you  
Makes me sick  
I should've noticed, I should've noticed  
When she came into the picture  
You were always with her  
And she's not leaving._

Mitchie snatched the mic off of the stand and began moving around the stage giving her the chance to look directly at Shane who soon disappeared behind the curtain. She spun around running her hands through her curled locks.

_So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly_

The crowd nodded and clapped along with the music. But Mitchie paid no mind to them, she was more focused on her emotions toward Shane and Tess. Shane sat down in a front seat in the crowd, hoping to avoid Mitchie's hateful glare.

_You called me shady  
And now she's your baby doll  
She drove you over,  
Over to break it off  
And this time just maybe  
Maybe you went a little far  
I'm sick of crying about,  
About your new flame  
That's soon to burn out._

As they hit the bridge, something in Mitchie possessed her to walk off the stage and into the crowd. She stood right in front of Shane singing and stooping down to his level and making eye contact still singing with full power. They got to the middle of the bridge and Mitchie backed away continuing to sing. She got to her hard note stretching back singing her heart out. The crowd jumped up and began clapping excitedly cheering as Mitchie hit a perfect falsetto.

_So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly_

Caitlyn slowed and quieted her playing and Mitchie's voice followed, a different and painful vibe waved over the brightly decorated room. Then Caitlyn resumed her normal rocker chic playing and Mitchie resumed her power singing taking her long note to the next level. The playing quieted again, her voice following, the crowd jumping to the beat. Everyone in the room was on their feet except Shane and Tess.

_I'm done._

Mitchie turned around and the lights dimmed on her and Caitlyn. The audience jumped on chairs, applauding, screaming, and yelling. The normal lighting returned and Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled at each other. Campers jumped up on stage and began hugging and chanting "MC" over and over again.

But Mitchie barely noticed, she was to busy staring at the speechless looks on Shane and Tess' faces. It gave her an uncommon happy and satisfied feeling. But Mitchie was known for her abnormally weird feelings. She was cool with them.


End file.
